1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise systems. It particularly relates to a method and system for generating an exercise program using a computer.
2. Background Art
Getting and staying in shape is a common theme in today's society. Particularly, properly conditioning (exercising) the body or particular body parts is important as people grow older and the body or particular body parts may become more susceptible (vulnerable) to disease or injury. Additionally, many people may get and/or stay in shape by playing a new sport (e.g., tennis), and properly conditioning (training) the body for the particular new sport is important to help avoid injury as body parts (e.g., muscles) perform new functions. Also, optimally (successfully) conditioning the body during these programs may include an associated nutrition plan to help achieve and maintain the optimal weight for the exerciser.
Currently, however, to achieve these goals a user has limited options, none of which offer a great amount of convenience and flexibility to the user. One option is to buy an exercise book that commonly only offers generalized information regarding an exercise program but which cannot offer a customized exercise program. A second option is to go to a healthcare or fitness facility/professional and receive customized, personal guidance that may include high costs and still limits flexibility and convenience to the user. A third option is to try current exercise equipment and software products that offer exercise programs for the user, but are not sport specific nor body or body part specific and also omit a nutrition plan. A fourth option is to try the internet for an interactive customized exercise program, but these programs are essentially the second option over the internet and therefore still limit optimum user convenience and flexibility and do not incorporate nutrition.
Therefore, due to the elements currently missing in the field, there is a need for an efficient process which offers customized exercise programs to a particular user body or body part or to condition the user for a particular sport, and that may optionally include a nutrition plan while still providing a great amount of flexibility and convenience to the user.